counterstrikeanimationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Camper
Camper is a laid back, extreme sniper, like the Assassin, he is also a very experienced player. Camper was the last terrorist in DE_Dust, also being the one who planted the bomb, but his grenade exploded, along with Freekill's, killing both. He has the same sniper rifle as Assassin and Freekill had this sniper rifle in DE_aztec. He currently has 3 kills even though technically he has 5 kills, if you count sniping Psycho's grenade and killing Freekill. He also has 4 deaths. He likes Britney Spears, as revealed in de_dust2. He is usually killed by SWAT, though he killed Swat once by knifing him in the head. Appearances De_Dust Camper first appeared in de_dust. He camped, and eventually he became the last person alive. Even though Freekill appeared at the spot thirty seconds after Dumbass´ death, Camper had already left the scene to plant the bomb. There he set himself on camping mode again. Psycho appeared,and attempted to defuse the bomb. Camper´s first shot missed his head by a centimeter, and the second hit Psycho´s grenade (which he drew in response to the first shot), killing Psycho with it. SWAT appeared and immediately set to defuse the bomb, but Camper came out of his hiding spot, slashing at SWAT, kicking him to the ground, firing two shots into him with a pistol then knifing him in the back of the head. To humiliate SWAT, Camper continuously shot SWAT's dead corpse in the head. Camper dodges a shot from Freekill, then the two throw grenades and charge at each other with knives and handguns. The two die when the grenades bounce off each other and explode, making the round a draw. De_Aztec Camper appeared again in de_aztec, finding himself a spot at the bottom of some stairs. SWAT found him asleep after The Pro got teamkilled, and SWAT used this opportunity to backstab him. De_dust 2 In de_dust 2, Camper manages to score a kill in the form of Striker, and to celebrate, he begins listening to the song Camper One More Time, for the duration of the game in T-spawn, up to the point that Hacker got turned into a chicken. Camper sung the last verse "You killed me Camper one more time" and SWAT happened to be waiting. SWAT replied with "Roger that" and fired two shots killing Camper right on that line. Note: In the Camper One More Time song, it actually ends with a "Roger That", therefore the song truly ended when Swat fired his rifle. De_dust2 Outtake 3 Camper takes advantage of Newbie and tricks him in order to acquire a sniper rifle. He did not have enough funds, and "teaches" Newbie how to snipe. Knowing Newbie´s luck, it was only a matter of time before he got killed by Assassin, allowing Camper to take the rifle, and leave. De_dust2 Outtake 4 Camper, sitting being cover while being shot at Assassin, has his battle interrupted by Newbie, who loots a grenade off someone's (apparently The Pro´s) corpse. Camper gestures him to throw it at the Assassin, but Newbie was shot right after pulling the pin. The grenade bounced on the ground then went off and killed Camper. Striker's Rampage Camper appeared as the last terrorist remaining during Striker's killstreak. After spotting Striker, Camper aims at him with his AWP, but Striker is quicker and guns Camper down with only a USP. Counter Strike: Global Offensive Trailer Camper appears briefly in the trailer, where he exchanged his AWP for a bazooka and blows The Pro up with it. Flashdeck 100k Celebration Camper appears in the celebration, sitting against a wall as everyone else parties. Personality He is a good camping Player, but he can get bored easily and is usually found asleep or distracted at his post. If Camper focuses, Camper is usually a good player that the team can fall back to late into a game, as his strategy tends to make him live longer than most other players. Despite his laziness, Camper is subtly shown to be very intelligent, as he is apparently the only player that bought body armor of any kind (SWAT needed two bullets from his M4 to kill him with headshot), and used Newbie in order to get a sniper rifle for himself without paying for it (as he had insufficient funds). Trivia * As all characters are modeled after types of Counter Strike players, Camper is modeled after players who "camp", or remain stationary to get easy kills. * Camper is suggested to have ADD/ADHD, evidenced by his lack of focus. * Camper is one of the 2 full intelligence characters in the Counter-Strike series, the other being Swat * Camper is only one player who has a special voice actor in the animations. He is voiced by Bora Telli. Gallery Kill me Camper One more time.PNG|Camper listening and singing the song " Camper One More Time" Camper.png|Camper Images6.jpg|Tricking Newbie. Camper.PNG|Original design of Camper in DE dust Camper headdeath.png|A shot in the head --(~.~)--> Hackwrath camper.jpg|Camper's stats Category:Players Category:Characters Category:Snipers